More than Chocolates and Roses
by Nimara
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Natsuki gives Shizuru something much greater than the conventional holiday gifts. ShizNat. --Oneshot -Fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of it's creations.

**More than Chocolates and Roses**

Nimara

* * *

It's hard to forget Valentine's Day. Every ad and banner has a romantic theme to it and all the shopkeepers try to find any way to squeeze their product into Valentine's Day. 'Get these roses for you dearest' or 'This shrimp will make an excellent romantic dinner'. But somehow, even amidst all the commercialization, I had forgotten Valentine's Day.

It took me till late afternoon when I picked up my five-year-old daughter did I remember what day it was. My darling held a heart decorated bag of candy to her chest and exclaimed that she loved everyone. Then she went through her orange backpack and scooped out her weekly craft project.

"I'm going to give this to mommy!" She opened the heart-shaped card to reveal a little drawing of her, Shizuru, and me. I always thought children's pictures were funny to look at and I could not help but laugh. 'I love you' was scribbled in chunky pink letters in the middle.

"That's very pretty, Meiko. I think mommy will love it." I wrapped her scarf around her neck to protect her from the cold. "And what do I get?" I teased with a small smirk, bending down to her level.

With her beautiful smile she grappled with her bag of candy and pulled out a piece of chocolate. I laughed again. "You like the blue and white chocolate!" She placed it in my hand. I placed a kiss on her forehead and the chocolate in my pocket.

"Thank you. The blue and white is my favorite." I stood up. It was adorable how she remembered the chocolate I liked by the color of the wrapper.

She stared up at me wide-eyed and stuffed the card carefully back into her bag. "What did you get mommy?"

Oh. Damn. "Uh, something really nice." I'm glad my child has not yet learned to read expressions as accurately as her mother.

"Can I see it? I won't tell mommy!" Double damn.

"Well, we have to go pick it up then I guess."

"Okay!" She placed her mitten hand in my bare one and tugged me along the sidewalk. I wracked my mind with gifts for Shizuru. Everything I came up with was something I had already gotten her. Flowers, chocolates, jewelry, tea, cards, stuff animals, clothing. I had already done it all! As we walked home, I peered into each of the shops for new ideas. I found none.

"Meiko-chan! How're you doing today?" My daughter dragged me over to the bakery shop keeper and the jerking movement caused me to instinctively place my hand on my stomach. I greeted the shop keeper as he handed Mieko a small cookie.

"Thank you, Wakoji-san!" He chuckled and looked over at me, "Happy Valentine's Day, Natsuki-san. Any plans for Shizuru-san this evening?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish and he looked confused for a minute. My face exploded with heat, unable to convey the fact that I had forgotten Valentine's Day. Meiko tugged at my hand again and jumped up and down.

"We should get mommy some cookies too! Can we, mommy?" Wakoji-san opened the door to the bakery and let Meiko run in when I nodded and let go of her hand. I couldn't possibly go back home empty handed. We could start at cookies and move on from there.

Inside the baker's wife was ringing up a woman at the cashier. She waved over at me. My eyes went from keeping track of Meiko who drooled over the pastries to the baby stroller that belonged to the woman. Inside slept a bundled up baby. I chuckled to myself remembering when Meiko was that small. That was over five years ago. Time had gone by so fast but so beautifully. There was nothing quite like having a child of your own in your life. Not even a dog was as fulfilling (as much as I previously argued with Shizuru that it was).

After the mother and baby left, the baker's round wife placed her hands on her hips and came to the other side of the counter. "It's been a while since you've paid a visit, Natsuki!"

"Sorry. I've been out of town for the last month on business. I came back last week."

She smiled knowingly at me and patted my arm. She spoke in a hushed whisper, "Did you forget Valentine's Day, Natsuki?"

I huffed and crossed my arms and she drew back laughing cheerfully. "You have it written all over your face! I can see those wheels turning in your head."

I stammered over my words. "I've just been so preoccupied with work lately. Besides..." I began to whine a little. "...I renewed my vows last year to her. How am I supposed to beat that?"

"Mommy! Look at this! It's got writing in the wrong place!" We looked over at Meiko who held a box half filled with cookies. At first I thought she had eaten the other half but she brought it over to us and Wakoji-san's wife explained it.

"Oh, those are the secret message boxes Meiko-chan. We fill them with cookies and other goodies but at the bottom is a secret message. When your special person eats all the yummy stuff they can see the message at the bottom!"

Meiko seemed absolutely thrilled with the idea and I looked at the box for a long time. I finally laughed aloud and grabbed Meiko into a hug, "I know what we are going to give mommy!"

* * *

"...'Zuru?" I opened the door to our bedroom with a tray in my arms. I had just finished putting Meiko to bed. On top of the tray rested a pot of tea, two cups, and a white box. I nearly dropped it all when I saw my lover's perfect body splayed across the bed in a sexy position. She wore black lingerie and a transparent lavender nightgown that stopped at her bottom. She winked at me and sat up making sure to let one of the straps slip off her shoulder. The tea cups were shaking on the tray when I placed it down on the bed.

"Ara, I thought my Natsuki had forgotten Valentine's Day."

I glared at her. "Of course I didn't."

I knew she had probably caught me either way. My face was flushed like a young teenager's as I looked over at her. On occasions like this she always bought new pieces to show off to me. One thing that drove me crazy was that the nightgown hid the fine details of her bra and panties. I climbed into bed and poured the tea for her and opened the box. She licked her lips as she saw six little square pastries inside.

"Try it. They're really good." She placed her tea on the night stand next to her bed and looked over at me with a small pout.

"What?" I tried hard not to glare at her. Still smiling broadly, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes. I laughed and got her meaning. I reached for a warm pastry and leaned over to her. I held the side of her soft face and placed the baked good on her bottom lip. She opened her eyes and munched delicately on the treat.

"How did you get it to taste like Oolong?" Her eyes were wide with wonder and amazement. I breathed in relief. She liked it.

"You'll have to send your regards to Wakoji and his wife." I kissed her softly on the lips and handed her another pastry. She ate this one more slowly and with her tea. I put the tray aside and left the box on the bed and ate one for myself. I did not find it the tastiest thing in the world. A bit bland but I knew Shizuru had a unique palate and could taste any hint of tea. I scooted over next to her so our sides were touching and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Natsuki?" She looked over at me with a small tone of concern. I handed her the box with a quiet laugh.

"Don't worry, Shizuru, I'm fine. I just miss you. I hope I never have to be away for that long again."

She held my hand in her own and rested her head against mine. "You do what you have to do. We'll always be together. I love you, Natsuki."

I sat up a bit and kissed her on the cheek softly. "I love you too, Shizuru."

We sat there next to each other for a long time, not saying a word. Some of the most beautiful moments we spent together were in silence. Eventually our breathing synchronized. I fingered the silky cloth of her gown and ran my fingers across her side. She giggled and I turned and kissed her deeply on the lips. I would never get enough of the taste of her, the softness of her lips, or the way she mewled.

"You're so beautiful."

She smirked and drew down the second bra strap. "I'm here at your disposal, Natsuki."

It took all my restraint to stop from placing her under me and ravishing every inch of her body. Gulping, I meekly put the box of pastries back in her hands.

"Let's finish these first. They are only good fresh." Shizuru's look of mild surprise told me she had not expected me to turn her away. A content smile soon slipped back onto her face and I knew that she got the idea I was going for.

I carried on a small conversation with her about Meiko as she took her time eating her delicious treats. My head went back to resting on her shoulder as I watched the remaining three pastries disappear. My heart raced more and more quickly as the bottom of the box was revealed. When she finished I gave her a small nudge and pointed to the bottom. She pulled away the red paper from the bottom of the box to reveal my scratchy handwriting.

_'Happy Valentine's, My Love. Thank you for being my eternal lover, my closest companion, and the mother of my two children.'_

I read it and waited with baited breath for her reaction. I could feel my body tense as she finally moved and placed the box down. I sat up and looked at her with a soft smile. She looked at me, her crimson eyes glistening.

"Y-you're...pregnant?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Natsuki!" She threw her arms around me and sobbed into my neck. I could feel her laughing and crying at the same time into my shirt. I rubbed her back and held her tightly.

"I went ahead and did the fertilization a few weeks before I left. I planned on surprising you eventually and it just so happens that Valentine's Day was the perfect time. Dr. Yume did my check up as soon as I got home and everything is going along perfectly."

She just cried harder and I shook my head, tears in my own eyes, "Come on now, Shizuru. Stop crying, you're making me nervous."

Shizuru pulled away and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I love you, Natsuki. I'm so happy right now, I can't help but cry."

I pulled her body against mine again, burying my nose into her hair with a sigh. "I'm not sure how this is all going to feel since you were the one that carried Meiko. I know you'll take care of me though. I really am thankful for every second you're in my life, Shizuru. I don't think I could find a better way to express how much I love you other than carrying our child."

My lovely wife kissed me tenderly. "This is the greatest Valentine's Day present ever."

That was nice to hear...except now what was I going to do for next year? Damn.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I squeezed this little Valentine's Day oneshot out just today. Not even my BETAs got a hold of it. Honestly, I wasn't planning on writing anything new for you guys for Valentine's but once I started on the idea I just couldn't stop! It's quick, simple, and short but I think it conveys what it needs to. I hope you liked it very much!

Please tell me what you think :D It's my first time doing something from Natsuki's POV. OCCness on Natsuki's part comes from maturity, hormones, and the beginning of motherhood. The idea of Shizuru, Natsuki, and children always made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. They would make the best mothers, right? XD

Well for other news...I'm having another big project being released on **Sunday** so look forward to that as well! And yes for those of you keeping track of '_Three Wishes Or You_', I'll have the next chapter out in another week from now. **Thanks for all the support...**

And **_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_**

**-Nimara**


End file.
